C-Money Series
This page is based on a work of fanfiction. It is not canon to ''Bully''. "My name is Clayton Mason, but just call me C-Money". ''-C-Money The 'C-Money Series 'is a series of fanfiction created by TheToughGuy. The series revolves around a teenage boy who goes by an outrageous nickname and usually gets himself into some sticky situations. Overview The series is split into two different groups: the Bullworth trilogy and spin-off trilogy. The Bullworth trilogy revolved around C-Money attending Bullworth Academy while also going on a mission to kill a criminal named Max Hayes, who killed C-Money's parents. While at Bullworth, C-Money hangs with his friends and gets into random situations involving some of the school cliques and staff members. While on his quest for revenge, C-Money is tasked with his legal-guardian/dad's best friend Derek Stone who is keeping a deep, dark secret away from him. The first trilogy consists of ''A Year At Bullworth for C-Money, The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money, and The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money. The spin-off trilogy consists of spin-off stories and isn't an actual trilogy. The first spin-off, Life In Carcer City For C-Money, revolves around C-Money's life back in his home town and his struggle to take down a bully before he was expelled and transferred to Bullworth Academy. The second spin-off, A Month At Greenwood For C-Money, revolves around him being sent to Camp Greenwood for a month while Derek is away on a CIA mission. During the month at Camp Greenwood, C-Money goes into war against Camp Master Bryon Palmmer and tries to start a rebellion between the campers and the camp staff. A third spin-off is confirmed to be coming out next year and will be the last title in the series. The series shares the same fanon universe as some of the stories on here and crossovers are common throughout the stories. Original character crossovers include Jenny Wolf, Brian Davidson, Greg Ryder, Malcolm Evans, Michael Diaz and Charles Caldwell. Certain events from their representative stories are sometimes experienced throughout the series. Disclaimer (Before Reading The Story) The Bullworth trilogy consists of grammar issues, misspellings and plot holes. TheToughGuy truly knows how awful they are and is therefore sorry for ever writing them. Let them be an example of how not to write a story. The spin-off trilogy is pretty much SLIGHTLY better than the Bullworth trilogy. As for story content, the story consists of strong language, intense moments and death. Reader discretion is advised. Bullworth Trilogy NOTE: 'I will not be making any corrections in these stories as they are old and that I don't pay much attention to them anymore. ''A Year At Bullworth for C-Money The first story in the series as well as ever written by TheToughGuy, this story focuses on C-Money as he starts attending Bullworth Academy and makes new friends. After losing his mom recently and his dad years prior, C-Money starts to hunt down the man responsible for his parents death with the help of Derek Stone, his dad's best friend and his legal guardian. This story consists of 40 chapters in total. 'NOTE: '''What truly transformed this story from ordinary teen story to over-the-top story was the influence of both ''Bully ''and ''GTA. Also SirLinkalot96's story, The Greg Ryder Saga, went down this similar path at one point. The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money The second story in the series focuses on C-Money jugging between school and fighting against Max Hayes as well as a new hostile group brought together by Gary Smith. As the year passes by, C-Money finally finds out a dark secret that Derek has been hiding from him for his entire life. Including Prologue and Epilogue, this story consists of 46 chapters in total. 'NOTE: '''This is probably my least favorite in the series as there were many more plot holes and even a few retcons. One was necessary because one of the plot lines was starting to give C-Money the characteristics of a superhero. ''The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money The final conclusion of the Bullworth trilogy, this story has C-Money fighting against his enemies as well as himself. While at Bullworth, C-Money faces against a new assistant principal that threatens to tear his friends apart, starting with Greg Ryder. And while working for an unknown agency to take care of Max Hayes once and for all, C-Money struggles with the idea of whether or not to enact revenge on him as Derek's secret left a mark on his life forever. Including Prologue and Epilogue, this story consists of 46 chapters. 'NOTE: '''This was originally my very last story because of the bad reception of the last two stories, but I decided to try and reinvent the series after I was through with this story. Cancelled Companion Series There was going to write a companion series eventually that would have covered up a lot of the plot holes in the Bullworth trilogy, but due to bad reception of the stories it never happened as TheToughGuy started reshaping how he was going to tell his stories. The companion series would have starred Jimmy Hopkins and acted as sequels to ''Bully, but with a darker tone. There are no plans for him to write the series as of right now, but it could happen in the future. '''More Content To Come!!!! Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction